


Something Real

by mevious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/pseuds/mevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic I wrote based on a song I love a lot, and it's specifically set in the midst of a roleplay I was a part of. I just had to get it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Real

**Author's Note:**

> http://youtu.be/sbRXMtAHFLM  
> Something Real by Chase Holfelder.  
> A lot of the lines in this fic are lyrics from this amazing song.

"Do you want me still?" The question comes uninvited. You never asked for this, and all it does is make you frown. You look up from your phone and you're faced with Vriska. Obviously. Would it ever be anyone else but her?

"What?" you retort. It's not even really a question; more of an incredulous response. Vriska should know that you're dating Jane. It's not like you and Jane don't make a public fucking show of it. Not to mention that last you checked, Vriska was dating some nameless, faceless tool. You never paid much attention to that guy; all you knew was that he was Vriska's boyfriend and day in and day out, their moans could be heart throughout the goddamn house.

"I-I-I-..." She's having trouble with her words. It's odd. You've never heard Vriska stumble over herself; she's usually confident to the point of cockiness. "I didn't want it when I had it so I took it and I threw it away. I regret it every single day." The puppy dog look she gives you is almost heartbreaking.

"Vriska..." You sigh. You're in no mood for this. First off, neither of you are single, and you never can tell if she's serious, or just doing this to stir up shit. The girl's a drama queen, after all. The supreme dictator of Dramaland.

"No, shut up. I'm not done." She pauses, takes a breath, and... "I always wanted what I couldn't have until you gave it all to me, but now it's back to how it used to be. Look, Hal, the shit that went down between us..." She looks away. You try in vain to meet her eyes, but she's being dodgy. This isn't like her, and it's worrying you a little.

"What about it? It happened, it's over. We've both moved on. Where's this coming from?" You're not mean, but you're definitely stern with her. You're in a good place, lately; Jane's great, Vriska's left you alone for the most part, Dirk might even be warming up to you... But now this. A drama bomb, right in the middle of your personal cloud nine. Typical Serket.

"I was scared, Hal. I was so terrified of how happy you made me that I wasn't letting myself be happy, and I know that's what drove you away. I just want you to know, that's not what I wanted." She's quiet. Her voice lacks that usual rhythm; it's erratic, and you can tell she's struggling.

"Yeah, that and the fact that all I ever was to you was a life support system for a dildo. I've heard what the others say about you--"

"Don't believe them! Don't--don't believe what they say." She finally looks back to you, cerulean tears welling up in her eyes. Your face falls. You hate it when she cries; it hurts your soul in a way nothing else can quite manage. "Just answer the question. Do you want me still?"

You don't say anything for a while. Not until you can feel your feet moving towards her, stepping closer until you can nearly touch her -- and you do. You pull her into a tight embrace, your expression tragic and neutral all at the same time. "You and I both know it's insane." She's shaking in your arms, sobbing. Your t-shirt is gonna have a big cerulean stain on it, but for once, you don't mind. "But I want you still... I'm feeling like I'm starved for something real. Something... Jane can be so superficial."

"I feel the same way about Eridan." She chokes out the words between sobs. You just hold her tighter.

"I won't believe them. I won't believe what they say."


End file.
